


Ледяные сны

by tsepesh



Series: Yamal twin [2]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019), The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, fandom Terror 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Однажды двум совершенно разным людям снились совершенно разные вещиА снился имЛедокол «Ямал»





	Ледяные сны

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с сериалом «Чернобыль», смерти персонажей обоих канонов

— Опять? — спросил Борис Щербина, подняв взгляд на вошедшего Валерия Легасова.

— И снова, — ответил тот мрачно, потирая переносицу над очками. — Доброе утро, Борис?

— Не особенно оно доброе, — Щербина пододвинул планшет с документами ближе к Легасову. — А тебе, может, снотворного достать, чтобы хоть по ночам спать мог?

— Не надо, я после него потом ещё пару дней сонный хожу, сам знаешь, чем это чревато.

— Если ты падать от усталости начнёшь, тоже ничего хорошего не будет, Валер.

— Знаешь, Борь, технически я сплю. Но вот толку от этого... Так, а эти данные — они по результатам измерений во сколько?

***

Капитан Крозье поморщился, не открывая глаз. Сон ещё стоял перед ним, до крайности живой и неприятный: странный, слишком яркий и резкий свет, хмурые лица немолодых мужчин за столом, собственная нервозность вместо обычного глухого раздражения. Корабельные скрипы по сравнению со звуками в той комнате звучали музыкой, а небольшая качка ощущалась размеренным движением колыбели.

— Томас! — глухо позвал Крозье.

— Сэр? — вестовой заглянул в каюту, а через минуту вошёл, неся в руках кувшин с водой для умывания. От кувшина исходил пар.

— Доброе утро, сэр!

— Ага, и тебе того же, — глянул на него исподлобья Крозье, жестом приказывая поставить воду. — Спасибо.

— Сэр, не сочтите за дерзость, но хорошо ли вам спалось?

— Что, совсем рожа перекошенная, Томас?

— Нет, сэр, просто вы выглядите так, будто не ложились всю ночь, и я иногда слышал, как вы что-то говорили на незнакомом языке.

— Даже говорил? Вот как... Мне снилось, как я доказываю куче штатских и паре военных, что где-то случился то ли взрыв, то ли извержение вулкана. Хоть убей, не представляю, почему такое надо кому-то доказывать.

— Сэр? — рядом с тазом и кувшином Джопсон положил наточенную бритву и полотенце.

— Оставь всё это, Томас, побреюсь сам. Что там с чаем?

— Уже готов, сэр.

***

  
Они пили. «Учитывая манеру и причину, — думал Борис, — можно сказать, что мы пьём горькую». Пил он реже, чем можно было бы ожидать, а вот так, мрачно и целеустремлённо, напивался и вовсе несколько раз в жизни.

У сидевшего напротив Валеры опьянение проявлялось разве что в потере чёткости движений, не влияя ни на выражение глубокой скорби на лице, ни на дикцию, поэтому Борис ещё в самом начале забрал у него бутылку и предоставил возможность говорить.

Пили они, заранее поминая тех, кому предстояло очищать Машу.

Под потолком палатки скапливался сигаретный дым, и Борис думал, что скоро будет пройдена та точка, в которой курение не проясняет голову, а затуманивает её ещё больше.

— И тогда надо будет пойти спать, — он внезапно обнаружил, что говорит вслух.

— И во сне я всё равно продолжу пить, — отмахнулся Валера сигаретой, зажатой между указательным и средним пальцами.

— Вот уж не думал, что ты такой алкаш, Валера, — слабо оскалился Борис.

— А это не я алкаш, — помотал тот головой. — Это капитан.

— Какой капитан?

— Ну, тот капитан, который мне снится постоянно. Они там все пьют, но этот — как сапожник.

— Что за капитан хоть?

— Без понятия, Борь. Форма старинная и вроде не русская, и плывут где-то по холодрыге.

— Ну, мало ли, где там может быть холодно. Может, тебе Беринг снится?

— Не знаю, — снова покачал головой Валерий. — С чего это вообще? Никогда морем не интересовался.

— Что, даже в детстве стать моряком не хотел?

— Не, я солдатом хотел быть, чтобы немцев гнать.

— А сейчас мы у них даже робота нормального попросить не можем, — мгновенно помрачнел Борис.

Оба выпили, не чокаясь.

***

Незадолго до смерти Франклина Крозье проснулся, едва дыша и ощущая впившуюся в шею верёвку. Несколько секунд в привычной темноте своей каюты на «Терроре» он никак не мог заставить себя вдохнуть, но когда смог, ему показалось, что этот вздох разорвёт его на части. Он сидел, оперевшись руками на колени, жадно дышал и раздумывал, не позвать ли Джопсона.

Крозье смутно припоминал, что слышал о таком ещё в детстве, в Банбридже. Тогда говорили, что чёрт может прийти ночью и начать душить человека, а если тот проснётся, то увидит только смутный чёрный силуэт. Или это был не чёрт, а кто-то из фейри? Крозье не помнил, да и никаких чёрных фигур в момент пробуждения не заметил.

Там, во снах, где он был каким-то чудны́м «не вполне гражданским», в городе, не похожем на английские или любые другие виденные им в реальности города, он только что свел счёты с жизнью, налив кошке молока на пару дней вперёд и вытолкнув из-под себя табурет. Сон был слишком ярким и живым, чем-то напоминая те видения, которые иногда являлись ему раньше. Он до сих пор чувствовал, какой шершавой была верёвка, и хотел позвать Джопсона, просто чтобы убедиться, что всё это было не наяву.

Впрочем, дёргать вестового, дабы тот вытер ему сопли и успокоил нервы, Крозье показалось непозволительным проявлением слабости, да и парню надо было дать отдохнуть. Не его вина, что капитан одинаково мучается от снов и от бессонницы.

Отдышавшись и так никого и не позвав, Крозье улёгся обратно в успевшую остыть постель. Устраиваясь и пытаясь хоть немного согреться, он никак не мог выбросить из головы ни своей смерти, ни последней мысли о каких-то невообразимо огромных кораблях, которым, чтобы проломиться сквозь любой лёд, не нужны ни ветра, ни течения, ни даже уголь. Эта мысль завораживала.

***

Валера выглядел... плохо. Хуже, чем когда объезжал реактор, чуть ли не заходя внутрь развороченного зала, хуже, чем когда запеклась электроника «Джокера», даже хуже, чем после дня доклада в Вене, когда к нему хотелось немедленно вызвать врача. Он выглядел нездоровым — что ж, они все теперь так выглядели, — и крайне усталым.

Щербина знал, что творилось в Курчатовском институте, и бесился от того, что несколько звонков, способных заткнуть особо громкие голоса, не улучшили бы ситуацию — чтобы помочь Легасову, нужно было заткнуть его самого. Возможно, ещё в Вене.

На эту тему они уже неоднократно говорили, и каждый раз это не проводило ни к чему, кроме испорченного вечера. Сегодняшний вечер портить не хотелось — не теперь, когда в открытые окна веет тёплым ветерком, на столе исходит паром чай, а чужая кошка упорно трётся о брюки, оставляя на них шерсть.

Валера сидел напротив и, как всегда жестикулируя рукой с зажжённой сигаретой, рассуждал об изменениях в РБМК, необходимых для повышения безопасности. Нить его монолога Борис потерял не меньше пятнадцати минут назад, но не вмешивался, зная, что на этом этапе реакция собеседнику и не требуется. Спустя некоторое время они перешли к обсуждению бюджета этого заведомо неисполнимого плана.

— Не помнишь, Борь, — начал Валера, прикурив очередную сигарету, — когда вы примерно начинали разрабатывать проект постройки «Славутича», никакого атомохода у нас не закладывали?

— Не помню, если что и было, то точно без меня. А что вдруг? Тоже рвануть может? — немедленно встрепенулся Борис.

— Там реактор другой, водо-водяной. Но да, тоже может.

— Ты из-за этого спрашиваешь?

— Нет, просто вспомнилось.

— Ты меня так не пугай, Валер, я же знаю, что просто так ты ничего не спрашиваешь.

— Нет, я действительно вспоминал, где ещё у нас стоят какие реакторы, вот на ум и пришло.

***

Пить с Фитцджеймсом было странным образом не так уж и неприятно. «Когда парню не нужно очаровывать целую кают-компанию или подпевать Франклину, — думал Крозье, — он довольно приятный собеседник». Не Росс, конечно, но может как-то так, незаметно, забраться под кожу, и вот ты уже рассказываешь ему, как ходил в Бразилию по молодости, или вы оба вполне компанейски молчите, каждый о своем.

В этот раз они больше молчали, чем говорили. Фитцджеймс не стал заполнять повисшую паузу новым вопросом или собственной историей, а Крозье сегодня больше интересовало содержимое тяжёлого графина, нежели очередной анекдот о том, как они с Россом, Парри или кем-то ещё мёрзли в очередной ледяной дыре.

— Пойду-ка я, — сказал он, когда графин почти опустел. — Пора смотреть сны о своей будущей жизни на суше.

— Это хорошие сны или кошмары? — улыбнулся ему Фитцджеймс.

— Думаю, это просто сны, Джеймс. Судя по ним, меня ждёт довольно скучное существование в компании кота и собственных записей, — Крозье сам не знал, почему не упомянул бесконечные попытки доказать неизвестным ему гражданским опасность чего-то, что он, бодрствуя, даже представить себе не мог.

— Кота, Фрэнсис? Вот уж никогда бы не подумал...

— А почему бы, собственно, и нет? Заберу вашего Фейджина, отмою его и буду потчевать молоком за доблестную службу на корабле Её Величества «Эребус».

— Если только вы сумеете отыскать это неуловимое создание. Я готов поклясться, что за всё время видел разве что кончик его хвоста или недоеденную крысу, не больше.

— Мне кажется, я видел его с год назад. Пёстрый и, кажется, очень шустрый.

— Позор мне, Фрэнсис, вы знаете о моём корабле больше меня.

***

Этот телефонный звонок стал одним из самых странных в день рождения Бориса Евдокимовича Щербины. Голос, искажённый телефонными помехами до полнейшей неузнаваемости, сообщил: «Я нашёл их, Боря, я почти дошёл до них!», потом повторил то же самое на английском, словно не был уверен, что собеседник поймёт его, и отключился прежде, чем Щербина успел как-то отреагировать на эти заявления.

Утренний звонок тем, кто по старой памяти мог найти любую информацию, тоже ситуацию не прояснил. Звонили ему будто бы с атомного ледохода «Октябрьская Революция», только вчера спущенного на воду. При этом ледоход вроде бы находился где-то севернее Канады, в тамошнем заполярье.

Какое-то время Борис недоумевал, кто же мог так подшутить, зачем и каким образом, но куда более обычные поздравления отвлекли его и не дали до конца додумать наполовину сформировавшуюся мысль.

***

Апрельской ночью (насколько это можно было назвать ночью) после нападения Туунбака Крозье впервые за год приснился один из тех самых снов. Он, Крозье, в этом сне стоял и смотрел снизу вверх на корабль в доке.

Корабль был огромным. Его борта, по прикидкам Крозье, возвышались над ним футов на пятьдесят. Его «сердце» — во сне Крозье понимал принцип его действия, но не смог бы объяснить его наяву, потребуй того хоть всё Адмиралтейство и Хикки с ножом в придачу — ещё не было установлено, но ждать оставалось недолго.

При мысли об этом Крозье во сне почувствовал, как разделяется на двоих человек: один всё ещё стоял, задрав голову и прикидывая, как скоро корабль сможет выйти в море, второй лежал в спальном мешке на деревянном остове кровати, не более чем в футе от обледенелой поверхности земли. Ощущение было не плохим, но очень странным.

Проснувшись поутру, Крозье собрался сжечь тела погибших в лагере и выдвигаться. Вместо этого он вызвал к себе Джеймса — капитана Фитцджеймса, человека, собственноручно засадившего ракету в бок мифическому полярному монстру — и рассказал ему обо всех своих снах с самого начала экспедиции.

К чести Джеймса, он не стал сходу записывать Крозье в сумасшедшие. Мысль вернуться на корабли или хотя бы держаться береговой линии вызвала меньше протестов, чем ожидал Крозье — возможно, его друг надеялся на полыньи или тронувшийся лёд. Гораздо больше Джеймса волновали скудные запасы неиспорченной провизии и мятежники, в суматохе утащившие с собой немало тех, кто был далёк от бунта.

После обеда (так они всё ещё называли дневной прием пищи) Крозье пригласил лейтенантов и мистера Блэнки присоединиться к обсуждению. Блэнки подозрительно прищурился, когда Крозье озвучил версию с возможной полыньей, но не возразил ему. Как и ожидалось, всех больше интересовало, как поступить с мятежниками, буде их пути пересекутся, и где найти еду, не отравленную ни свинцом, ни загадочной болезнью.

Вечером Крозье долго лежал без сна в своем спальном мешке, думая о том, что сказал ему Блэнки после совета — не сведёт ли он их всех в могилу. Когда он почти смирился с тем, что бессонница этой ночью возьмет верх, сон навалился внезапно и тяжело. Там, во сне, Крозье увидел расчёты человека — несомненно, опытного инженера, всю жизнь имевшего дело с числами, но совершенно не умеющего прокладывать курс корабля. Перед ним лежала карта с несколькими отметками, листы с рядами расчетов и некое чёрное устройство, и человек раздраженно тыкал в него пальцем. Это устройство, покрытое цифрами, в какой-то момент выдало число, которое человек записал прямо на карте.

Корабля Крозье той ночью не увидел.

***

На «Террор», выбранный после осмотра как менее пострадавший ото льда, Джеймса (и не его одного) пришлось поднимать на носилках. Он рвался взойти на борт сам, но выдержал разве что пару шагов, а потом ноги его подкосились.

Лодки пришлось бросить после стычки с людьми Хикки, которой так и не удалось избежать. Злополучный удар прикладом в грудь Джеймс получил именно тогда, наткнувшись на Тозера.

Они спасли Гудсира и Ходжсона, но окончательно потеряли Дево — коммандер Литтл получил резаную рану, когда подошёл к тому слишком близко.

В отряде осталось не больше тридцати человек — двадцати девяти с половиной, как мрачно шутил Блэнки, которому Гудсир ампутировал ещё часть пораженной гангреной ноги. Из офицеров здоровы были только Крозье и Левеконт. Спасенный Ходжсон из-за снедавшего его чувства вины стал бледной тенью самого себя; раненому Литтлу, равно как и свалившемуся с цингой Джопсону, Гудсир запретил любое напряжение сил.

Джеймс ещё неделю украдкой сплевывал кровь в платок, вызывая у Крозье шквал своих и чужих воспоминаний (ни одного обнадеживающего), но в итоге свалился в упряжке. Тогда они ещё тащили последнюю лодку с поклажей, но вскоре бросили и её, наделав волокуш для больных и груза.

На «Терроре» ещё оставался уголь, и Крозье подумывал отправить наиболее крепких людей за запасами топлива с «Эребуса». Судя по тому, о чем думал тот, другой, им предстояло переждать как минимум начало осенних холодов.

***

Корабль появился перед «Террором» в один октябрьский полдень — гораздо раньше, чем его ожидал Крозье или рассчитывал привести тот, второй, из снов. Оранжевая надстройка и намалёванная на носу черного корпуса зубастая пасть, едва показавшись на горизонте, медленно надвигались на них.

Он воистину возвышался над «Террором». Крозье мимолетно подумал — как думал уже несколько ночей подряд, стоя на чужой верхней палубе, — что от борта до борта вполне могли бы лечь рядом оба их корабля, и даже не слишком обременить этого гиганта. По крайней мере, стальной кран, чью стрелу можно было разглядеть, запрокинув голову, предполагал такую грузоподъёмность.

На палубе никого не было видно. Каким-то образом Крозье знал, что название корабля и пасть на носу появились в один из дней его «псевдонавигации», но не представлял, что произойдёт, если ему навстречу выйдет единственный находящийся здесь человек.

Не произошло ничего взрывного. Человек действительно вышел — в очках с толстенными стёклами, в грязно-зеленой куртке и таких же штанах. Они с Крозье сделали по шагу навстречу друг другу, а потом их перестало быть двое.

***

Если бы Бориса Щербину спросили, какую смерть из известных ему он бы предпочел, он назвал бы что-нибудь быстрое, пусть даже сердечный приступ, случившийся у него как-то раз по дороге из Чернобыля. Но выбора в этом вопросе ему не предоставили.

Открывать глаза после смерти казалось странным. Ещё более странным было видеть Валеру без очков и с тем выражением лица, которое было скорее присуще самому Борису.

Зато улыбка осталась та же. Этот Валера-без-очков улыбался и протягивал руку, так что ничего не оставалось, кроме как ухватиться за неё и встать.

— Вот так, медленнее, — сказал он, помогая Борису утвердиться на будто бы слегка движущемся полу.

— Валер, ты? Что это вообще?

— Помнишь, мне всё снился какой-то корабль и капитан на нём?

— Ну, предположим, — что-то такое действительно иногда всплывало посреди их обсуждений.

— Вот я и нашёл того капитана. Корабль, правда, другой, но этот даже лучше.

— «Октябрьская Революция», да?

— А, так я смог тогда до тебя дозвониться?

— Смог, смог, кучу народу на уши поставил, — выдержать серьезный тон до конца у Бориса не получилось, они рассмеялись вместе.

— И что теперь, Валер? — спросил он, отсмеявшись.

— Всё, что угодно, Борь. Всё, что угодно.


End file.
